


target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTEEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: you finally talk to taeyong about all the misunderstandings between the two of you. until johnny finds you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTEEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: oofs, kinda angsty.
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"Lastly, I would like to thank everyone." Jaehyun says into the mic, thousands of flashing cameras appearing in his vision. "Everyone who made this possible, everyone who supported my family, my mother and father. Thank you." Once Jaehyun finishes his short speech, he gets off the stage and sits back down into his seat. A press conference was held towards J.Jewels, Jaehyun only told that he was to do an ending speech before it would finish. He was nervous, knowing this would be broadcasted nationally live.

"You did well," Olivia whispered, patting his thigh. Jaehyun thanked her quietly as the two continued to listen. His parents kept him busy, taking him to interviews, revealing more designs for jewellery, but the most important thing on his mind was you. He wonders why you haven't spoken to him in a long time.

Seulgi turns off the television, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine." You wave it off, "Eight days going strong." You weakly joke, Seulgi laughing lightly. "I bet his girlfriend is with him."

"Has he not told his parents about you?"

"You think?" You scoff, leaning back in your seat and folding your arms, "His parents want someone who was probably a Vogue model before. Rich. Besides, they were in branch meetings worldwide so. But I see why he would never want to reveal we've been seeing each other." You admit, feeling defeated.

"Don't put your relationship to waste. You two loved each other."

"I don't think so, anymore." Your fingers landed on his contact. "I'm seeing Taeyong for lunch later."

"Oh, good. As in, sorting every single thing out?"

"Just this."

She sighs. "That'll do."

-

"You got too far, Y/N." Taeyong started as you set your purse down next to you. Clearly, your eyes were still blood red. You looked tired. Drowned in heartache and tears. Eye bags under your eyes, your choice of outfit was comfortable and you didn't care if anyone gave you looks because of your grey sweatpants and oversized shirt. "Far?"

"Yeah. Joy was crying. Because I was letting her go for good. You know how pissed off I get."

"Oh." Slips out of your lips, feeling dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, Tae. I didn't mean to assume that quickly."

"It's fine.. I can get where you're coming from," He said, calmly, "W-Why have you been crying?"

"Stuff." You said. You wanted to change the topic, "Do you still have the tracker program on your laptop?"

"Yeah, why? What's up?" He leans forward on his elbows. He knows you like a book read over a thousand times. Taeyong decides to let you off with avoiding his question.

"I hope you don't mind if I download it on mine."

Taeyong nods, "Okay." And he excuses himself to order drinks and food for the two of you. Your eyes are fixed on your phone.

**Johnny:** who the hell are you with?

**Johnny:** is that lee taeyong?

**You:** jisung dyed his hair. why are you stalking me?

**Johnny:** i was grabbing lunch for jaehyun and i

**Johnny:** are you sure that's jisung?

**You:** yes, now delete my number, johnny.

**Johnny:** whatever you say

* * *

_"Hey, it's Y/N, please leave a message."_

Jaehyun groans, flopping himself down on his bed. Why weren't you answering him? For sure you were already texting and calling back everyone else except him. Worries fill his mind and he sits back up. You've read and ignored his texts, calls, voicemails, everything. The tension he felt between the two of you was killing him. Olivia walks back into his room after Jaehyun changes into more comfortable clothing after playing some basketball outside on the courts of his house. "You still have a passion for basketball, huh?" She smiled, showing a toothy grin.

"Yeah," Jaehyun laughs, "I've always had one since high school."

"It's a great specialty," Olivia winks, "You were always the star in matches." Jaehyun looks down at your contact. "R-Right."

"I was thinking we could eat dinner together? Unless you're busy tonight and you're still full from lu—"

"I.. I have to actually see Jaemin tonight." Jaehyun blinks. "Sorry. I think you should go home, Olivia."

Olivia has a blank expression. "O-Okay! I'll just uh—"

"One of my chauffeurs can take you home. Don't worry about it. Tell your father that it was great hanging out with you." Jaehyun said and Olivia nods, rushing out of his room. Once he glances at the window to see the chauffeur driving off, he inhales and exhales. It's almost been two weeks since he last saw you. He frequently sent texts about what he was doing, his 'schedule' provided by his parents, how he flew to Monaco for an interview. Jaehyun yells at Maria he would visit Jaemin quickly, but instead drives off to the coffee shop he used to pick you up at to get an iced Americano.

Your gaze is too focused on your laptop, scrolling through articles of your sister. The new designs she made, famous models wearing her clothes. You haven't been in contact with her for years and you were even looking at flights to Los Angeles. Your eyes flickered to a woman taking her phone out, taking a picture of a young boy dressed in all black. Shrugging it off and continuing to type dates and details to hopefully book a flight.

-

"Morning." 

"Morning," You reply, putting on your jeans and zipping them up.

"What's the rush?" Taeyong says.

"I'm waiting for a call in an hour." You smile at him. "Thanks for letting me stay."

You check yourself in the mirror before you head out, adjusting your shirt and deciding to tie it or tuck it in your jeans. Taeyong glances at you with laughter, "You look fine, Y/N. When do you think you'll be back at work?"

"Soon. Don't miss me too much, Yong." He pecks your forehead and sees you rush out his door. You start your car and tut when your ringtone blasts off in the car filled with calls from Jaehyun. You still don't answer his calls, whether that was choosing to be petty or not, you didn't want to waste your time on him. He just never told you he was already seeing someone else? Did he want to play your feelings? It didn't matter to you, except what mattered was you never wanted to see him again.

You find your favourite Starbucks near your campus and get your usual order, and when they announce your name amongst ten other people you dash out. "Y/N!"

"Y/N!"

You know exactly who's voice it is.

You're speed-walking to your car, getting prepared for the worst. You try not to tear up as you hear footsteps coming closer to you and your car is only a sight away. "Y/N, please. Wait up for me." _Fuck you, tears_. You thought as you wipe away a tear that rolled down your cheek without even realising until you opened your car door angrily. "Y/N!"

Your wrist was stopped.

"Angel,"

"Hi." You weakly answer. Jaehyun turns you around by holding your shoulders, and he looked at you with his dark brown eyes. He leans in to kiss you, but you place your hands on his cheek to stop him. His heart falls to his stomach, "Y/N? You've been ignoring me for almost two weeks and I try to reach out to you. You ignore my calls, my texts and you don't even look happy to see me."

"I've been a bit caught up with life, Jaehyun. I'm sorry."

"I know you're lying."

"I'm really busy right now and—"

"Busy isn't an excuse, Y/N. We make time for each other."

You snicker. "Yeah, right. You know, we can just catch up some other time."

"Another time? You'll end up forgetting I ever existed to you."

"Leave me alone, Jaehyun." You spoke through gritted teeth.

"Y/N, what's going on? Please tell me what's happening. I miss you, I even cried some nights because no one was telling me how you were lately. I wanted to leave you alone if you needed it, I love you—"

"You don't love me."

His expression dulled. "What?"

"You never did, didn't you? You wanted to fucking play with my heart, play with my feelings—"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" He yelled.

"Fuck you, Jung Jaehyun. Don't talk to me ever again." You sniffle, pulling out of his grasp and slam your car door shut. Jaehyun licked his lips as he watched you drive off, wondering what he had done. Your eyes were focused on the road and you waited for your phone to go off.

You were hurt, but he was more hurt for hurting you.

Once you reach your apartment, you finish drinking your Starbucks order and pace around your small living room. Jaehyun was still desperately calling you over every social media you had, and called you non-stop. He didn't need answers, he needed to figure it out himself and that's what you wanted. You wanted to crawl back to him, be happy with him, but it was impossible. He already had someone who probably made him more happy than you ever did.

"Hello, this is Irene Y/L/N of B.A.E."

Your heart stopped.

"I-Irene? It's.. Y/N."

There was a pause on the call. "My baby sister? Y/N?"

"Y-Yeah." You sheepishly say, "The sister that never talked to you after I left for college.."

"Oh my gosh," She gushed, "Oh.. Y/N. Hold on, I'll message you over my actual number."

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot. This is your business number displayed online."

"I'll call you right back!"

Life did get a bit better.

-

You put your phone on the charger, "Okay, so after our half an hour conversation of catching up. You're an agent working for Lee Taeyong, which, how the hell are you a spy, you know _the_ Jung Jaehyun, and you left the best news for last. Wanting to fly over to Los Angeles? To see me? You don't know how much I regret not calling you."

"Basically," You grin. "How come you know.. Jaehyun?"

"I never was on good terms with his mother. She's such a bitch, you know? I designed new earrings and she calls me up and thinks she should be selling them with my credit. Turns out, I never got the credit I needed. I tried a lawyer and everything but they stand way much higher than me." Irene explained, sighing. "How come you're just asking about him? What? Do you have any juicy details?"

"Pft, nah," You mutter, "I'm not on good terms with him either. I'm just sticking with Taeyong for the time being."

"Aw. I hope he does eventually open up to you about everything."

"I'm sure he will." Your mouth felt dry. "So, tell me about your new collection and your boyfriend."

"Of course. But first we need to book your flight to L.A. You can stay in our guest room!" You can hear Irene clap her hands. You really did miss her.

-

"L.A? That sounds nice." Taeyong comments, handing you the container of sweet and sour chicken. You open the prawn crackers and begin eating, "Y-Yeah. I'm thinking about it."

"What? Leaving Seoul for good?"

"I mean, I really want to see her. It's been more than three years and earlier we talked like for ages. Like nothing ever happened," Taeyong's glad when he sees a smile form on your face. "Of course I'll come back, you know? I just.. I need fresh air before uni comes by."

"Yeah, I get you." Taeyong nods, "How long will you be gone for?"

"I guess a few days. I don't plan to burden her and her boyfriend by staying in their guest room." A small '_ah_' leaves your lips when you take a bite of the sesame toast, "You're not going to miss me, are you?"

"Of course not." He says teasingly, "A few days feels long without you. When I sent you out to Taiwan it felt so different and dead but you returned two days after." You laugh, handing him chopsticks. "I mean, why so suddenly? You.. You want to see Irene and.."

"I just need to vent to someone." You sigh. "I.. It has nothing to do with you. Besides we both sounded excited to see each other."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, Yong, I do." You look up at him and his eyes are glossy. "I think she knows me better than anyone else. Uni, the job, everything's just becoming extra weight on my shoulders."

"Then let me help." You open your mouth to talk, then a small pause fills the room.

"I.." You start, "I promise I'll let you. I just need to talk to Irene first."

"Okay," He nods. "I want to be here for you."

* * *

"So you were talking to Y/N all this time?"

Jaehyun holds Johnny's phone. Your text upon the screen: _it's not a good time anymore._

Jaehyun looks at his best friend in disbelief. "So, what? The two of you are never gonna admit you were fucking around behind my back? What the hell does this even mean, Johnny?" Jaehyun shouts and Johnny steps back. Johnny swallows harshly, "We were never fucking around, Jaehyun. I'm trying to help her out with something."

"Something? Why can't you tell me? Why can't she tell me?"

"I.. She wanted to keep it between us, Jaehyun."

"So you two _are_ screwing around."

"We're not!" The taller boy throws his hands up in frustration. "Are you kidding me? Man, you've known me for years and you think the most I can do is screw around with a girl you _actually_ like? Jaehyun, I'm fucking helping her out with something and like you said, you want us to be friends and try to. So I am fulfilling your wishes whether you consider it as screwing around. I'm trying to reach out to her but she doesn't want my help."

"Well, why can't you tell her to come to me?"

"I've done that. And she doesn't want to."

"What have I done, Johnny?" Jaehyun takes a deep breath, staring at the next text you sent. _i've said this many times but you really should delete my number. and thank you for your help. i know i'll keep replying but johnny... i don't need to waste my time_

"You need to talk to her. I don't care if she keeps on running away, she needs to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"You're an ass, Jaehyun."

"What secret is this?! She's ignoring me no matter what and you're telling me I did something wrong?"

"You did. You should hear from her, not me."

Jaehyun scoffs. "I seriously can't believe the two of you. The two people who I trusted the most."

-

**Johnny:** meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at three.

**You:** why the hell would i want to meet with you? 

**Johnny:** you have to trust me

**You:** right. why?

**Johnny:** everything we've talked about over text... it makes sense if you just talk to me in real life, you know?

**You:** i don't get your logic because we finished our conversation about jaehyun and taeyong.

**Johnny:** god dammit, y/n

**Johnny:** fuck it, i trust you to meet me.

**You:** don't count on it, seo.

"Hm, the two of you are trusting each other now?"

"I'm doing this for you and her, Jaehyun." Johnny rolls his eyes at the bitter tone on Jaehyun's tongue. "There's no need to be jealous. I'm still sure she hates me."

"I'm not jealous." Jaehyun retorts. "I just didn't think.. she'd go to you." Johnny presses his lips into a thin line. "You still haven't figured anything out yet?"

"No," Jaehyun sighs, shamefully. His phone goes off, "Fuck. My mother just called me to meet up with Olivia for the press."

Johnny takes a deep breath. "Have fun."

"Thanks."

-

"Thank you, seriously. For paying." Olivia sighs, sipping the cup of rose tea in her hands. "I just thought this would be a casual hang out and here we are, at a restaurant you own." Jaehyun chokes, "D-Do you want to go somewhere else, then?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that." She coughs, "I'm sorry for the people outside. I didn't want them to come along." Her eyes are fixed on the paparazzi outside, getting blocked by all the waitresses and waiters standing at the entrance. "M-My mother planned this for the press. I'm so sorry, it's my fault."

Olivia forgot how sincere Jaehyun was. "Oh, she did?"

"Y-Yeah." His cheeks heat up, "I apologise, really."

"No um, it's okay," Olivia smiled up at him. "We could escape to the river after or something like that. Skinny dipping? Like what we used to do?"

Jaehyun's eyes dull. "I.. I have plans with Johnny tonight." Jaehyun's mouth is tired from the constant apologies he said. He completely forgot every memory he had with Olivia until it was mentioned. Olivia hides the disappointment in her face, "I get it! Don't worry. Another time, then?"

"Um, sure." Jaehyun presses his lips in a thin line. "So um, let's get our main courses then.."

Dinner is dragged on for way too long. Jaehyun stutters every single word that leaves his mouth and sometimes hesitates to announce that he was seeing you. Thinking about you was making his mind all hazy. When he drops Olivia home, he calls Johnny. "Odd question, do you know if Y/N's home?"

"Just wait for tomorrow, Jae."

"I.."

"How was your 'hang out' with Olivia?"

"Boring."

"Why can't you just tell your parents?"

"I don't know," Jaehyun makes a turn and leans back on his seat when a red light appears. "They don't understand me. They just want me on the hall of fame in Seoul or whatever. Good grades, good reputation with the press.. I can't risk them knowing about Y/N."

"That sounds like a bad thing."

"I don't want to hide her but I just.. I can't stand thinking about my mother— Johnny?"

The call ends. 

There was just a wrong feeling in his mind, picturing you and Johnny together. He couldn't possibly know what he was planning with you behind his back.


End file.
